(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing drinking water, and more particularly, to a system having indoor and outdoor units respectively installed indoor and outdoor spaces, that can produce drinking water by condensing moisture contained in air to collect water, and by purifying and sterilizing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, as water contamination becomes increasingly sever due to the industrialization and environmental pollution, it costs a great deal to purify the contaminated water.
Particularly, it is difficult to drink clear water at a local area where tap water is not supplied. Furthermore, even when the tap water is supplied, there are many limitations in using drinking water in an area where water run short.
In addition, in the case of a ship or a warship, taking a passage over the sea, it leaves with water stored therein or it is equipped with an apparatus for converting seawater into drinking water to obtain the required water.
The apparatus is for converting the seawater into fresh water using an inverse osmosis phenomenon. That is, the seawater is pumped out by a high-pressure pump. The pumped seawater passes through a separation membrane under pressure higher than the osmosis pressure, in the course of which salt contained in the seawater is separated from the water passing through the separation membrane. The apparatus is also used in an area having relatively small rainfall or in an isolated area such as islands where the residents can live by the water supply.
In addition, since a conventional water purifier is designed to be used in a state where it is directly connected to a water pipe, it cannot be used in an area where the tap water is not sufficiently supplied. Therefore, it is difficult to drink the fresh water in such an area.
In the case the ship or warship leaves with the stored drinking water, it costs a lot to buy the drinking water. Furthermore, it is a troublesome to perform a water storing work.
In the case there is a need to make a living in the air (outdoor fields) for a long time, it is very difficult to use fresh water unless the fresh water is delivered thereto.